The Mark of Athena my version
by jgoulding97
Summary: *PLEASE READ* my version of how of how The Mark or Athena could start. please note that this is my first fanfic that i've wrote. DISCLAIMER-RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

'_The day has finally come' thought Annabeth. The Argo II had reached California and had landed in the grassy fields outside of Berkeley. Annabeth looked over the side of the boat, and saw masses of people, way more than she had been expecting for their arrival. She skimmed over the heads in the crowd hoping for a familiar face. She saw none. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself, as she walked down the gangplank and stood next to Piper, facing the Romans. And there he stood, exactly how she remembered him, tall, lean, and muscular, with sea green eyes that hid under a mop of black hair. But there was something different… his eyes. Sure, they were the same color. It wasn't as if they had turned purple or anything, but they weren't the eyes she remembered. There wasn't any laughter, or kindness in those eyes, instead the green looked poisonous, cold, and calculating. She took a timid step forward and addressed the group. _

_ "My name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. We come from Camp Half-Blood of Long Island. We come to team up with those from Camp Jupiter to defeat Gaea." I was hoping that he would show some kind of recognition, there was none. "Also," continued Annabeth, "we have come for one of our campers, Percy Jackson." She looked into his eyes, hoping they would meet hers, when they didn't she grew cold "Percy?" she asked quietly "it's me, Annabeth. Come with us, please." The boy raised his head slowly, all eyes on him. He chose his words slowly and said them softly._

_ "I live here. I'm a Roman, and who are you? I don't know any Annabeth's."_

_Those words sent Annabeth into darkness._

Annabeth woke up crying. She knew she was acting stupid. Percy remembered her, she had talked to him in his dreams. She was just nervous about the day ahead of her. She checked her watch, 5:30am. 'Oh well…' she thought, 'I might as well get up now and get some fresh air before we land.' She got up quietly careful not to wake Piper up across the room and she slipped out of the cabin.

**Piper**

Sunlight streamed through the porthole, waking Piper up. She rubbed her bleary eyes and checked the clock mounted above her bead, 7:00am. "All right, time to get up" Piper told herself. "Today's the big day!" the boat lurched as Piper went to stand up, causing her to trip and fall to the ground. Cursing, Piper stood grabbed the headboard of Annabeth's bead and pulled herself up. That's when she saw that the bed was once again, empty. 'That's the third time this week,' thought Piper, 'she hasn't been getting much sleep lately. It's been getting worse the closer we get to Camp Jupiter, must be nerves…' she got dressed quickly, brushed her teeth and headed out of her cabin.

All the campers stood around the sides of the boat pointing and waving to something underneath them. Piper spotted Annabeth standing a little ways away from the rest of the campers staring straight and looking forward. Even though she looked confident and serious, Piper could see the dark circles under her eyes, and could tell she was nervous. As she got closer she saw Leo pestering her about Percy again. Ever since Annabeth had told the story of her first quest with Percy when she was twelve, Leo had been asking for more stories, and the more he heard, the more Leo admired Percy. To him Percy was god-like. He was always asking Annabeth what he was like, what his favorite color was and how he controlled water.

"For the last time Leo," said a very aggravated Annabeth, "Percy is idiotic, and impulsive, but hilarious. His favorite color is blue, and I have absolutely no idea how he control water, why don't you ask him, when you see him today?" to Piper, it sounded more like she was reassuring herself that she would see Percy that day.

"Hmmm…. Idiotic, impulsive, and hilarious you say?" said Leo "yesterday you said he was kind, brave, and reckless. Are you changing up your story?" Annabeth smacked him.

"Uggg! You're impossible! Oh, Good morning Piper."

"Mornin' Annabeth, so are we almost there?" Piper asked as she pushed Leo out of the way and stood next to Annabeth. Annabeth turned towards the looming Golden Gate Bridge, her face expressionless. "Jason said it would be about a half an hour before we land."

"Oh that's good" said Piper, trying to force enthusiasm into her tone. Annabeth just nodded slightly and turned back towards the approaching land. "Annabeth, are you alright?" asked Piper timidly. Annabeth looked at the younger girl, Piper could see her eyes skimming, calculating on whether or not she could trust the newcomer. After what seemed like years, Annabeth answered.

"It's nothing, really Piper. It's just… you know…. Ugg it seems so pathetic, I don't want to sound weak, but I'm just really nervous that he won't remember me or something stupid like that." Annabeth blushed furiously and turned away from Piper shielding her scarlet face with her hair.

"Annabeth, I know I've never met Percy before, heck I don't even know what the guy looks like, but from what I've heard from the campers, and Chiron, he really loved you. And besides didn't you say that he called you Annabeth while you semi-contacted him when you were with Grover? He didn't forget you. It will be fine, I'll prove it to you because we are about to land."

8.986 minutes later…..

"Alright, all demi-gods, please report to the deck, this is the Supreme Commander of the Argo II commanding you to get your butts up here! We're about to land!" shouted Leo over the megaphone. "Hey who gave repair boy the megaphone?" questioned Piper causing Annabeth to smirk slightly before her face turned grave once more.

"Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth, please come here!" shouted Chiron over the ruckus. The four made there way towards the ancient centaur. "Alrighty, you four are going to represent the camp for Camp Jupiter, Annabeth and Jason, please explain to the Romans why we are here, oh and if you find Percy, tell him to stop by if he has time, meanwhile I'll be organizing and iris messaging Mr. D at camp. Any questions?" there were none. The centaur waded through the crowd towards the captain's cabin and disappeared. The four campers looked at each other uneasily, before Clarisse started barking orders to prepare to dock. The boat touched down with a shudder. Eight campers unhooked the latch and set up the ramp to the ground, the campers stood in silence as Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth walked off the war ship. Piper glanced back at Annabeth, who was looking over the side railing of the boat, down at the large mass of Romans. Her face was slightly green and she looked like she might be sick at any minute.

"Come on, relax Annabeth! He'll be here, just you wait." Piper whispered to the blonde. Annabeth nodded, and together they walked off the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

The Romans just stared at the four teenagers. Piper scanned the crowd for any Percy-looking people, which was hard since she had only seen a picture of him once, and that time she had barley glanced at him. She looked over to her left to Annabeth. The girls face was impassive but her eyes were scanning the crowd desperately. 'Okay no Percy sighting then.' Piper assumed. The Romans stood behind a girl with a long flowing purple….bed cloth?

"I am Reyna, one of the praetors at Camp Jupiter, please introduce yourselves now." said the girl sternly. 'Did she just command us to introduce ourselves?' thought Piper. She hated people like this, and immediately wanted to rebel against Reyna, but something about the girl's piercing stare told her to take this seriously. Through gritted teeth Piper said "Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, errr Venus to you." Reyna nodded and turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Minerva." Recited Annabeth with a robotic voice.

"Annabeth…" mused Reyna, she looked at Annabeth for a moment before turning to Leo.

"I'm, the supreme commander of the Argo II, son of Hephaestus, ummmm Vulcan in Roman I guess…" Said Leo enthusiastically, Reyna frowned at him and faced Jason.

"Ahhh, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. So good, you've returned to us" sneered a voice from behind Reyna. A thin weedy, pale boy appeared by Reyna's shoulder. She glared at him. Piper immediately hated him,

"Octavian," said Jason calmly. "Are you praetor now?" Octavian's face fell slightly before he responded

"Why, yes I am. You were gone so long that we had to replace you…" now everyone was glaring at Octavian, Greeks and Romans alike. 'Well' thought Piper 'we have at least one thing in common, Hatred towards Octavian.'

"Octavian, you're not-" started Reyna, but then a huge spout of water shot into the air interrupting. At first Piper thought is was a geyser, but one of the Romans yelled "Oh Gods! Not the bath house!" half the Romans turned and ran toward the water burst. Octavian had turned pale and sickly, Piper wondered why.

Piper didn't have to wait long. A camper burst from the forest running at full tilt towards Octavian. The pale boy attempted to shield himself with his arms as a teenager punched him with a force enough to knock him to the ground whimpering, and blubbering like a small child.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry praetor. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it!" whimpered Octavian. "

"Octavian, you locked me in the bath house while I was changing. How was that an accident?" asked the mysterious boy.

"Ahem, excuse me, but praetor please introduce yourself to our visitors" said Reyna.

"Visitors? What visitor-" the boy whipped around, and almost fell backwards in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

'Annabeth never failed to remind me whenever I missed something in my surroundings. I had always been really, really…well incredibly horrible at noticing things around me, especially when I'm angry. But missing a massive, floating, war ship in the middle of a field, surrounded by the people I miss so much? That was a new all time low…..' thought Percy as he cursed himself for being so oblivious for the umpteenth time.

"So as I was saying _praetor, _these campers have come to represent that _other_ camp, the four representatives are Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Annabeth Chase." continued Reyna pulling Percy out of his thoughts.

He tried to focus on what Reyna had just said to him. Leo was the one staring avidly at him like he was some god, and Piper was the pretty girl to his left switching her gaze from Annabeth and him, in rapid fire action. Jason Grace, the hero that went missing in his place, the leader of the fifth cohort, and the former praetor stood before him. He had short cropped hair, like Frank, except his hair was blonde. Percy also took note of his electric blue eyes, the same color eyes that his cousin, Thalia had…..

And of course there was Annabeth. He was trying to keep from looking at her for as long as possible. When Reyna said her name, he couldn't help it and he glanced at her. All at once he felt revived and whole again. The missing part of him was finally back. He wanted to run over to her side, but his praetor duties had him rooted in place. 'I'm part of both camps now' he reminded himself. She looked exactly the way he remembered, medium height, slight frame, tan complexion, with long blonde hair pulled back into a hair tie. The perfect surfer girl image was ruined by her stormy gray eyes. She stood stiff and ready, waiting for the worst to happen. Her eyes, daring him to say he forget her. Her fist already balled up, waiting to punch him in the jaw when he did. But of course he didn't forget about Annabeth, in fact, she was the only one he hadn't forgotten, the only proof he had of another life, before waking up in the middle of the woods. When he saw her, he smiled so broadly, that his cheeks hurt. Piper grinned at her, and Annabeth finally relaxed her stiff position as she stepped forward and introduced herself to the Romans.

**Annabeth**

"My name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. We come from Camp Half-Blood of Long Island. We come to team up with those from Camp Jupiter to defeat Gaea." She said confidently. She glanced at Percy beaming at her with that crooked smile of his that she had missed so much, and she couldn't help herself, she smiled the first time in weeks, surrounded by potential enemies, in the middle of a Roman camp in California.

"Ahem, well then, Greeks you are welcome here, as long as you abide by the laws we have in this sanctuary. Romans go back to your activities, this meeting is adjourned. Percy, there is a praetor meeting at 1:00, and lunch is served at noon. Percy, please give your friends a tour of the camp." said Reyna, breaking up the moment, before nodding in Percy's direction and walking back towards camp. "oh and Octavian, don't think your getting away with your little stunt back there, meet me in my office in 15 minutes _sharp!_" added Reyna when she noticed the augur trying to sneak away from the group. Annabeth watched the boy glare at Percy, before walking sullenly in Reyna's wake.

Just when Annabeth thought that she might overflow with happiness as Percy ran towards her, two campers rushed into the field, weapons ready. One of the campers had an arrow notched, and aimed at Annabeth's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank

'The day had started well, so why had it turned out so horribly wrong?' thought Frank as he and Hazel ran towards the field. When he saw the war ship, he became was so angry, he could feet his blood boil in his veins. Without hesitating he notched an arrow into his new bow and pointed it at the leader of the Greek betrayers. Red boiling anger clouded his senses to the point that he barley comprehended the shout.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled someone. Frank didn't care who it was, it was too late anyways. The arrow was already whizzing through the air. The Greeks had said they were coming to help them, said they would join forces with them to defeat Gaea. Percy had been so excited when he saw the ship coming. So had Frank, he couldn't wait to meet Percy's 'other family' as he had put it. But now when he looked at the masses of campers in orange T-shirts the only thing he felt was loathing, and hatred.

'How could they do that to their own leader?' though Frank 'Weren't they searching for him? What they did is so barbaric, it's despicable. It's-'

Ping. The sound of his arrow clanging against something solid rang across the whole field. Everyone was silent as they watched Frank's arrow clatter on the ground.

Dumfounded, Frank looked up to find the source that had stopped one of his most deadly arrows to the ground. His target, the blonde girl was still standing, though she looked thoroughly shaken as if she had gone from the happiest moment, to her worst nightmare in two seconds. She hadn't stopped his arrow, Frank was certain about that.

"ZHANG, WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" shouted a voice Frank thought he would never hear again.

'What?' though Frank wildly 'that isn't right. He's supposed to be dead! They killed him didn't they' yet there he was. Bronze sword uncapped and all. Frank almost ran over to his best friend until he noticed the fact that Percy looked like he was contemplating on every possible way he could kill him. This didn't make any sense to Frank. After all he had been attempting to avenge Percy in the first place, which is hard to do if he didn't even die in the fist place…..

Then, like a puzzle, it all clicked into place. 'Octavian!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Frank**

'As always everything came back to Octavian.' thought Frank.

That morning after breakfast Percy, Frank, and Hazel had gone to the field when the scroll had arrived telling them that the Greek ship was about to land. They immediately went to Reyna to tell her what the message had said. Percy, who had been still wearing a toga tripped over the excess cloth that had been trailing on the ground. They had been passing the bath house, so he ran inside to change quickly telling Hazel and Frank to wait. Octavian had come out of the building speed walking towards the field where the ship was about to land.

'That's when he must have locked Percy in the bath house. Everyone else was heading over to the field so the only one in there was Percy.' thought Frank.

Frank and Hazel had been waiting for Percy for five minutes when the whole building had exploded. A huge geyser of water had spewed 30 feet in the air. And on top of the spout was a very mad looking Percy. He jumped from the water spout and sprinted towards the field before Frank and Hazel had recovered from the blast. They screamed for him to wait before finally sprinting after him. Percy had stopped at the crest of the hill. Frank and Hazel had almost caught up to him. Frank had noticed that around Percy's body swirled a greenish blue smoke. All at once every drop of water from the aqueducts spilled over and created a barrier in between the two and Percy. Frank didn't even think Percy had noticed the barrier that had just been formed.

Even though Frank could only see Percy's back through the barrier, he could tell that the son of Poseidon was furious at what he saw happening at the field. He took of running again, leaving Frank and Hazel behind the immovable barrier. For a good ten minutes Frank and Hazel attacked the barrier with everything they could think of. Sword slashing, arrows and punches did nothing to the wall of water.

Then, without warning, the barrier had just collapsed, splashing down soaking Frank and Hazel.

The only thing that Frank could think of was that something had happened to Percy. Why else had the barrier given out so abruptly? The two saw Reyna's group emerging from the field. They tried to ask her if anything happened, but the praetor looked like she was about to break down any minute. All they could get out of her was that Jason had come back. This gave the two hope until they passed Octavian following Reyna.

The augur was extremely pale, (more than usual) and had a large welt forming on the side of his face. When they asked how he had gotten the welt he told them that a battle had broken out, and Percy had been slain by one of his own. Hazel immediately started running at full tilt toward the field, cavalry sword raised. Frank glanced quickly at Octavian one last time to try to detect any false statement. The augur looked crest fallen and defeated. A chill ran down Frank's spine as he sprinted after Hazel ready to face whatever nightmare lay before them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hazel**

Hazel hadn't believed a single word Octavian had said about Percy. That guy was always lying, and besides he hated Percy. Also it didn't add up one bit. Why would Reyna be walking _away_ from a battle? She was their leader, she would never fail to help the other campers whenever she could. And besides the Greeks had come in peace, they even sent a scroll to make sure they wouldn't be attacked. They were just looking for their missing leader. Why would they kill him? Even though these facts ran through her mind, Hazel couldn't help but think of reasons as to why the barrier had collapsed like that.

Percy was strong. Hazel knew that from going on the quest with him and Frank. She didn't know exactly how strong he was, it seemed he got wild bursts of raw power whenever a strong emotion was in play. So far she had seen him form a hurricane around himself, control a boat, form giant watery hands that mimicked his own movements, and create a giant barrier of unbreakable water. The barrier had held itself together for ten minutes, why had it stopped so quickly? Hazel couldn't help but thinking that something horribly unthinkable must of happened to its creator. These thoughts swirled through her mind as Hazel and Frank burst through the clearing, into the field, where the Greeks awaited.

**Frank**

"ZHANG, WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" shouted a voice Frank thought he would never hear again.

'What?' though Frank wildly 'that isn't right. He's supposed to be dead! They killed him didn't they' yet there he was. Bronze sword uncapped and all. Frank almost ran over to his best friend until he noticed the fact that Percy looked like he was contemplating on every possible way he could kill him. This didn't make any sense to Frank. After all he had been attempting to avenge Percy in the first place, which is hard to do if he didn't even die…..

"WHY THE HECK WERE YOU SHOOTING AT THEM?" yelled Percy again, advancing towards Frank, riptide raised menacingly.

"I was just- YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I was just trying to avenge you!" said Frank cowering as his friend approached.

"YOU WHAT! - wait…huh? What do you mean I'm 'supposed to be dead?' why would I be dead?" questioned Percy stopping his advance, and lowering his weapon, confused.

Taking advantage of the situation, Frank quickly recounted what had happened since Percy had run into the bath house.

"….and then we got here. I didn't see you, I thought you were dead, otherwise I would have never shot the arrow at that girl. I was just trying to avenge you death." finished Frank gasping for breath. (He had retold the entire story without inhaling)

Percy still looked extremely pissed, he was about to say something before the beeping started.

**Percy**

The beeping had started so low no one could hear it, then slowly the pitch grew higher and higher, and the volume got louder and louder until everyone was covering their ears, and running all over the place looking for the source of the beeping. Percy, like everyone else had been searching, when he felt something crunch under his feet. He looked down and saw a jet black crushed arrow sticking out from under his beat up sneaker. Percy was no archer, and had no idea what this kind of arrow did, but he was certain of one thing. This was the arrow that was shot at Annabeth, and this was the source of the beeping.

_Flash backs of the battle in Manhattan flooded Percy's mind. Demi-gods and demons alike had many casualties. Annabeth and Percy fought back to back warding of a large group of demons trying to kill them. Suddenly a just black arrow flew over Percy's head and hit a street light. The light exploded on impact, leaving behind a small pile of twisted blackened metal, and a few melted wires._

Percy's eyes widened as he looked down at the arrow in horror. He took off running a millisecond to late as the ground underneath him blew up, surrounding the son of Poseidon in a cloud of dirt.


	7. explaination

**Dear anyone who actually reads this, **

**Hi everyone! Thank you so, so much for all your awesome reviews. Anyways I'm really sorry if my story gets confusing at times, so to attempt to fix that, this chapter is completely dedicated to going over what has happened so far. I'm sorry if it's boring, really I am. THANK YOU!**

**Chao, **

**-jgoulding97**

**Characters that I feel like going over:**

**Percy**

**Frank**

**Annabeth**

Percy: okay so Percy, Hazel, and Frank saw the war ship coming, they got the scroll, and they told Reyna and Octavian what was about to go down. That's where _The Son of Neptune _finished. So afterwards when they were running to get to the field after the senate meeting, Percy trips over his toga and goes in to change into normal clothes. (I did this for two reasons. The first reason was because I really could not picture Percy in a toga, meeting Annabeth for the first time in 8 months. I mean all that would come out of that would be weird dialogue.

"Hey seaweed brain, what's with the toga?"

"Well….umm…you see…" *shrugs, awkward silence*

See what I mean? The other reason was to move on with the plot. I wanted Percy to show up late, and basically beat the hell out of Octavian (because he so deserves it!) and the only way that would make sense would be if Octavian tried to deny Percy's rights to protect his friends from whatever crap the Romans would throw at them, and pretend to be praetor. So that's why Percy ended up being locked in the bath house) after he gets locked in the bath house, Percy uses his powers to make the bath house go BOOM! and runs to the field to confront Octavian. He's so angry that he's pretty much reaping disaster wherever he goes without noticing. He causes the aqueducts to spill out and form a barrier around Frank and Hazel. (May this be the start of being so amazingly awesome that he isn't even aware of his powers any more? IDK, but hey maybe….)

Okay I know I said he was totally oblivious to the fact that there was a giant war ship in the middle of the field, and then contradicted myself saying that he was furious at whet he say happening in the field, but everyone makes mistakes. **Here's me trying to fix my contradiction** Okay what if when Percy saw Octavian impersonating him as praetor, his mind zeroed in on just beating Octavian up, and seeing Annabeth got pushed back into his mind until Reyna said something? Okay that works, let's go with that! Okay so he beat Octavian up, Reyna leaves with Octavian, and Percy is about to go to Annabeth when Frank and Hazel come, and Frank shoots his arrow at Annabeth. Percy somehow stops the arrow (in story later) and starts yelling at Frank. Frank tells Percy what happened to him, Percy listens to Frank and forgives him (sort of) and the beeping starts. Percy steps on the arrow that was shot at Annabeth, and remembers it was an exploding tip arrow. He tries to run away and warn everyone, but ends up getting blasted.

(Phew! Done with one character! Sorry if that made anyone more confused…)

Frank: I don't feel like going over everything with the bath house and the barrier again, so I'm just going to start with Frank when he and Hazel get to the field.

Frank, not knowing that Percy wasn't dead, and being the impulsive, (but not as impulsive as Percy!) demi-god that he is, points and shoots an arrow at Annabeth thinking of her as the leader. I guess it was kind of like 'You take our leader, fine! I'll take your leader so we are even.' (Not a very good mind set. VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER PEOPLE!) But of course Percy wouldn't let Annabeth get hit with an arrow (psshaw! I mean he already let her get stabbed with a poisoned knife!) And stops the arrow…somehow… I don't think Frank realized that he shot an exploding tip arrow at Annabeth, I think it was just one of those things where he just randomly grabbed an arrow and it coincidentally was one that exploded on impact.

Annabeth: so we all know that Annabeth was nervous that Percy was going to forget about her and Blah..blah..blah.. But everyone knows that Percy never forgot about her, so her worries were pointless. Notice, Percy and Annabeth haven't had a chance to talk yet. I did this for a couple of reasons. One of the reasons was because both Percy and Annabeth are extremely loyal, their camp is their family, and they have duties to fulfill. I seriously doubt that they would drop everything when they saw each other, and run into each other's arms. (No matter how sweet that would be, it wouldn't happen!) Also, Percy said he would stand by the Romans if the Greeks didn't come in peace. How would running to the Greek side once he saw his girl friend look to Reyna? I think she would see it as betrayal and mutiny on Percy's behalf. So sorry but the Percy, Annabeth reunion is going to have to wait for now.

**Okay that's a wrap! Sorry if this confused anyone more. I kind of jumbled in my thoughts even though I was supposed to just blatantly explain the plot. (But that's sooooo boring) If anyone is still confused please feel free to PM me. I'll try to explain anything better. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth**

'Oh my gods, what the heck is that beeping!' thought Annnabeth, searching for the source in a frenzy. Minutes passed and the beeping grew louder and louder until Annabeth's eardrums were ringing. Just before Annabeth reached her breaking point, silence filled the field. She looked up just in time to see Percy's eyes widen in understanding. He looked at her in horror and started running as fast as he could.

BOOM!

Grass, dirt, and rocks flew everywhere. Annabeth was flung backwards from the blast. She toppled over a boulder and clung onto it for protection from massive flying projectiles. She crouched down to shield her self. Finally, the air stilled and she was able to peek over the boulder. Trees were toppled; boulders were strewn across the field as if they were pebbles. But the most distinguishing new feature on the field was a massive crater where the arrow had been. Instantly Annabeth went into captain, mode checking to see if everyone was okay. Piper lay groggily on her back ten feet away from Annabeth. She began to stir and sat up, clutching her head. Jason, who was completely covered from head to foot in dirt, went to help her up. Leo tried standing, but collapsed back down. His ankle had been broken. Annabeth made her way over to him and gave him some ambrosia from the bag she kept in her backpack at all times. She looked over on the other side of the field. The tall Asian boy was helping the younger girl up. They both looked unharmed. 'Okay Piper, Leo and Jason, and then the two Romans and Percy….OH GODS! Where's Percy?'

Annabeth looked franticly around the field. Clarisse had unloaded a group of Apollo campers who were going around treating the others' wounds. She saw all five of the younger campers getting treated, but no Percy. 'It's stupid to worry' she chided herself 'Percy can take care of him self, it's not as if he's a complete seaweed brain! And besides he has the curse of Achilles, he can't get hurt….right..?' WRONG! Percy lay eagle spread on his back a good 30 feet from the crater. As Annabeth ran towards him she saw that his purple shirt was soaked with…. Was that blood? He was covered in dirt, and all ready forming bruises. She knelt down next to Percy's unconscious body, and tried to feel for a pulse. Minutes past before Annabeth sat back on her heels, relived. He still had a heart beat, thank the gods.

She heard foot steps behind her and turned to see one of the Apollo campers running towards her. The girl looked about fourteen. Annabeth remembered seeing her around camp once or twice. She had medium length brown hair with tons of natural highlights varying from dirty blond to a rich chestnut color and deep hazel eyes. The girl had come on March 31st following a satyr over Half-Blood hill with nothing but a backpack filled with biology textbooks and a flute. Annabeth remembered that the girls name was Jillian. She had been claimed by Apollo that very night. At first Jillian seemed shy and nervous, but she had a knack for archery and music and settled in quickly.

Even though Jillian had only been at camp for a couple of weeks, she had gained a lot of respect from her fellow campers. She was great with healing, probably the best out of all the Apollo campers. Once the healer got there she immediately set to work, cramming ambrosia into Percy's mouth, and forcing nectar down his throat.

Annabeth held her breath while Percy was being treated. It wasn't until he muttered something about blue cookies and buttery popcorn that she knew he would be okay. Everyone gathered around the son of Poseidon. The two Romans looked on in shocked silence at the boy on the ground. Annabeth didn't know whether she liked them or not, so far she was leaning towards dislike but then again, the boy had shot an arrow at her that ended up blowing up her boyfriend.

Leo kept poking Percy's arm with a stick like he was some zoo animal that might squirt water at him if he was lucky. Before Annabeth could punch him, Piper did the honors, giving Leo a new black eye. This of course caused repair boy and the dove to a heated argument about what, Annabeth wasn't quite sure. She let Jason settle the petty argument, she wasn't in the mood for their squabbling.

"Okay, he should wake up in 10, 9, 8, 7…" said Jillian, being annoyingly precise.

Annabeth held her breath…. "…6,5,4,3…" everyone was dead silent as they watched the son of Poseidon twitch his fingers slightly… "…2,1,0…"

**I know I know this is a really bad chapter, I'm probably going to work on it some more and replace it in the future, but for now this will just have to do. My OC, Jillian is based of my best friend, she encourages me daily to do what I love (writing) and without her I never would have made an account on FanFiction. (Actually, coincidentally she's the one who introduced me to the Percy Jackson series in the first place… THANKS AquaHaruhiGo!)**

**-jgoulding97**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI GUYS! OH MY GODS I'M SORRY! Wow a year has almost passed….. I'm so bad at updating! Anyways thank you so much for the reviews! Anyone who reviewed you are my best bud, anyone who didn't, you guys are cool too I guess. Anyways back to business! **

PERCY

It was a dark place, like pitch black dark. And there was pain, a throbbing pain that began to fill every cavity of my brain. I felt like curling up and never moving again, I wanted to scream, I wanted the pain to leave and never come back. Some voices in the background sounded vaguely familiar. And sniffling, like someone who was crying nearby. That snapped me out of it. I don't know who was crying but it didn't matter, I knew I had to wake up. Slowly blaring sunlight snuck in under my eye lids causing a searing pain to dig into my head. Sunlight gleamed in from the ship's polished windows… wait why am I on a ship? Who was the blonde dude in the corner? Why were there so many questions unanswered? "Percy?" I turned my head so fast I got whiplash. It was the voice I had been waiting to hear since I had woken up in the woods, the voice that had kept me from cracking in this unfamiliar place. Well it was more the person that the voice came from. Annabeth. Oh gods I had missed her so much.

And then it was like she was never missing from my life. "Gods Seaweed Brain!" she muttered "don't scare me like that again idiot!" she smiled through her tears and flung herself into my arms. What did I do? I just held her. The six months that had passed were like a nightmare that I could wake up from now that she was here.

"Ahem….Hi uhhh Percy…" stammered a very uncomfortable Frank

"Yeah? OH HEY! Frank this is my Girlfriend Annabeth!" I said laughing lightly when Annabeth blushed when I said girlfriend.

"Uhhh yeah I kinda figured….anyways I'm really sorry Percy! I had no idea, I'll make it up to you, I feel horrible I just kind of acted on impulse…"Gods he looked so uncomfortable! I grinned at him

"Been there! So what exactly did you do anyways?" I asked. My memories of what happened were a little bit foggy.

"oh he did nothing major" said Annabeth, standing up and glaring at Frank, "he just shot an exploding arrow at me and nearly killed you 'by accident'" Annabeth's voice grew dangerously menacing

My vision tunneled, I didn't care that I had almost died, he could have fricken killed Annabeth! "YOU WHAT!" Frank backed up against the wall hands up in surrender.


End file.
